


Heat

by Avelera



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bilbo Baggins, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Thorin, Dirty Talk, Dom Bilbo Baggins, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Thorin, Omega Verse, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Thorin Oakenshield, Top Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera
Summary: Bilbo is an alpha, Thorin is an omega, and both have suffered all their lives from the stereotypes of pliant omegas and savage alphas. But when an unexpected heat leads to late night bedroom antics, Bilbo learns of a fantasy Thorin has never dared admit: that he has always wanted just once to give in to those expectations.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts).



> The serious lack of omega Thorin fics is what led to me writing this, and finally after a long dry spell I decided to dust off the half-finished draft and see if I could finish it. Special thanks to rutobuka for all the encouragement! Also a few notes:
> 
> This fic features **two consenting adults roleplaying a dub-con fantasy**. I haven’t tagged this as dub-con because nothing non-consensual actually happens, however if that bothers you, you might want to turn back now.
> 
> Also for the purpose of this fic, female alphas and male omegas (like Thorin) are effectively intersexed. So no ass babies, they’ve got both sets of plumbing. 
> 
> This is basically unabashed porn with some world-building thrown in. I hope you enjoy!

Bilbo awoke bathed in sweat, gasping for breath, and so hard it ached to move. Bewilderment flooded the early seconds between sleep and wakefulness. He was in his own bed in Erebor at least, swaddled in the heavy woolen blankets and furs against the cavernous chill. Thorin was beside him, he could tell that by the weight on the mattress, as familiar to him as his own body. The smell though--the one that was so thick it hung like a cloud over the bed, the reason he was gasping for breath--could only mean one thing.

Bilbo turned over, eyes adjusting to the dark and the faint red embers glowing in the fireplace. In the light he could make out Thorin’s form beside him, lying on his stomach. His fingers were fisted in the pillow, and his face strained with tension. At Bilbo’s movement, Thorin’s eyes cracked open, glinting, his expression twisted in an agony of shame and need. He nodded in answer to the question Bilbo had not asked, did not need to ask, and buried his face in the pillow with a groan.

“I did not mean to wake you,” Thorin said, voice muffled by the fabric. His body shook as if he was holding it still only by a supreme effort of will. The last muzziness of sleep was clearing, but what remained wasn’t much better. There was a painful ache in Bilbo's loins as the scent of an omega’s desire hung in the air, _his_ omega, in heat and begging for him with him without words, but only the language of the body that took no direction from the mind.

“It’s alright,” Bilbo mumbled, and rubbed his face with his hands. “‘Happens to the best of us.”

Thorin grunted in what might have been agreement. A shudder ran through him that Bilbo winced at in sympathy. Heats were not much more comfortable for alphas than omegas. Messy, embarrassing affairs with only the small silver lining of delirious pleasure, _if_ one was lucky enough to have a partner ready. Most of the time, an unexpected heat meant anything from a few uncomfortable days to a week of aching loins and pounding headaches, with the added benefit of some very uncomfortable and salacious thoughts whenever one’s mind wandered. Hardly the stuff of the bodice-ripper fantasies that envious betas envisioned heats to be, nor nearly as difficult to overcome if one had even a little self-control. Omegas did not become mewling puddles of submissive need, willing to throw themselves at any who would dominate them, any more than alphas became ravening beasts that would assault any warm body that crossed their path.

Not that both Bilbo and Thorin hadn’t dealt with such tales all their lives. Thorin had the worst of it, Bilbo always thought. After all, Bilbo only had to deal with gossip, the Shire villagers just _waiting_ for the day he would finally crack and the one unbound alpha left in the Shire would go on some mad rampage. The simple remedy had been to live as unobjectionable and frankly _boring_ a life as possible, ignoring the many curious suitors that flung themselves at him, all betas as most of the Shire was, since unmatched alphas and omegas tended to be married off not long after brewing their first cup of suppressant tea. Bilbo had no such desire to settle down with the first hobbit omega that came his way, and so only scrupulous propriety could save a reputation that had been in tatters since puberty.

Omegas like Thorin had it much harder in the world outside the safe confines of the Shire. Men held strange views, seeing any omega who could not fight to defend themselves as easy prey. For this reason, dwarves had put about the rumor that they _had_ no omegas, when nothing could be further from the truth. Durin’s line in particular was rife with them, usually kept hidden under layers of armor, or protected by the walls of their mountain kingdoms. But exiles on the road, a dwarf traveling alone as Thorin had… Bilbo imagined it had been a life of constant fear, not only that he might be captured and exposed, but that he might put the other omegas of his people at risk as well by revealing their existence.

Thorin had made no secret that these prejudices of Men had a great deal to do with his early dislike of Bilbo on their quest. In addition to such small matters of, oh, slaying a dragon and taking back a homeland, Thorin had been looking forward to a few months without the mouth-numbing suppressant tea, surrounded by his beta kin, or already-bound alphas such as Bombur. To learn that an unbound alpha, one no better than a Man in his habits would be joining them… Frankly, Bilbo was still astonished that Thorin had put his name on the contract at all, with all the bother it must have brought into his life.

Beside him in bed, Thorin shifted and let out another tight groan, his breathing heavy. Bilbo reached out a tentative hand, brushing it down Thorin’s bare back to soothe him. Yet his husband flinched away with a hiss. “I hate this,” Thorin muttered.

The rough anger in his voice, shaded with humiliation and desire, sent a shiver down into Bilbo’s belly, continuing straight to his cock. A memory rose of their first desperate time together. _I hate this_ whispered in Bilbo’s ear by Thorin’s low, gasping voice as they dealt with the heat that would have otherwise made Thorin’s escape with the rest of the company impossible. That night, Bilbo remembered all too vividly, Thorin had writhed beneath him as they kissed for the first time, tasting more than friendship, more than the expedience for the rescue now that Thorin was unable to get suppressants he needed in the Elvenking’s dungeon. Likely the elves of Mirkwood had not known Thorin needed them. Both he and Thorin had still not been sure what they meant to each other, but all such fears and doubts were banished by ecstasy, both their first time with an alpha or omega, swallowing each other’s cries with kisses so the guards would not hear…

He probably should not have thought of that night. Bilbo winced as a shudder of pure _need_ shot through him, and he was panting, swallowing against the haze of _scent_ that filled their room. “Can I help?” Bilbo offered, as politely nonchalant as he could manage, given the circumstances.

Thorin sighed. “It is late, and you should rest. I will be fine until morning.”

“I’m afraid there’s not much chance of that,” Bilbo said wryly, the pulse in his loins was growing more insistent. It was only a great many years of denying that _alpha_ was a word that had anything to do with a respectable Baggins that kept him from grinding into the mattress. “Here, let me…”

He inched closer, tilting Thorin’s face up with a finger on his bearded chin, their noses brushing and Thorin not pulling away as lips warm from sleep met. The breath sighed from Thorin’s body. He radiated heat, and the _scent_ that had choked the air was even heavier so close to his skin, coaxing Bilbo’s mind long past intrusive flashes and onto full-blown fantasy. He wanted to go down between Thorin’s legs and _taste._ He wanted Thorin gasping, begging. He wanted to wrap his arms around Thorin while they made love and simply _have_ him, own him, know he was safe… Delirious, lust-soaked thoughts that he would find ridiculous, excessive, indeed offensive in his waking mind. The very idea of _owning_ an omega was as abhorrent as it was old-fashioned, but there was a very great difference between conscious thought and the fantasies a desire-addled mind could produce when curled up in bed with one’s husband.

Even more ridiculous the thought _he_ could make Thorin safe, when Thorin was easily lifting Bilbo to straddle him as their kiss deepened. But that was part of the attraction, wasn’t it? Thorin never needed to fear his alpha would overpower him, cage him, take away his throne and his people and his power, as if Bilbo would ever want any of that!  And with an omega like Thorin, Bilbo never needed to fear the worst instincts of the alpha. He could take what he wanted with abandon, knowing that Thorin could not only stop him, but throw him across the room if necessary.

It was all very neat, actually. Though it was rather hard to keep such thoughts in order as Thorin dragged him close, panting beneath him between kisses, that tension of an unsatisfied heat bleeding out of him as he opened with every touch. The soft trousers Thorin wore to sleep were an easy barrier to remove, along with Bilbo’s nightshirt, and then it was skin on skin, the soft hairs of Thorin’s body against Bilbo’s chest, the little sighs and moans as he tweaked Thorin’s nipples, surprisingly sensitive for one who came across as so unyielding. Thorin arched against him with each touch, the scent of his arousal so powerful it made Bilbo dizzy. Heat rose inside him, and if there was anything worth the headaches and whispers and general discomfort of being an alpha it was this: the mindless, perfect joining. Bodies humming in tune, desire growing from a candle's flame to a blaze.

Then Thorin stopped. His chest rose and fell harshly, and Bilbo had to blink at the realization he was being held up at arm’s length. “What…?”

Thorin’s gaze, which had hardened with alarm, softened at Bilbo’s confusion. He lowered his arms, drawing Bilbo close so his curly headed rested at Thorin’s shoulder, close enough to hear the words just above in a whisper, “Nothing. Only to know that I can stop.”

 _Ah_ , Bilbo thought. A fear that was not so unique to alphas. “It’s alright. I like to know as well.”

But Thorin’s hands did not resume their wandering, and his body remained tense. His hands clenched at Bilbo’s shoulders, breathing paused. “And…” The word creaked out, as if a great weight built behind it.

Bilbo lifted his head. “And what?”

“… And to know this is not what I am meant for.” The words were barely above a whisper.

“Of all the nonsense,” Bilbo laughed, but it trailed away. For he understood that fear as well, when the whispers followed, salacious and curious and judging all at once. Wondering what it is like to be with you, wondering what it is like to _be_ you when the heat hits an alpha, or an omega. Bilbo had promised himself that he would _never_ be that kind of beast, while at the same time not knowing if it was a promise he could make, if lurking underneath was some wild creature meant for only taking, mating.

“With all you’ve done, taking back the Mountain, and the journey, hunting down a damned dragon, by _choice_ I might add!" Bilbo scoffed. "I must say if _this_ is what you’re meant for, then you’ve done a very poor job of it.”

That earned him a faint smile, one of Thorin’s secret ones that was mostly in his eyes. But the tension did not flee. Instead, Thorin hesitated, then said, “I would never want this, to be used in such a manner. But sometimes, when the heat strikes,” he growled with annoyance under his breath, “it is all I can think of.”

“So… something of a fantasy?” Bilbo said breathlessly. It should not be as arousing as it was to hear Thorin speaking candidly of their "condition". They had spoken of it at length in Mirkwood, in the panicked lead up as they realized Thorin’s heat would strike long before Bilbo had any chance to smuggle suppressants to him. The heats _could_ be fought off but the effect was still like that of being drunk, and then more than ever Thorin had needed his wits about him.

“No… yes. It is not.…” Thorin covered his eyes with his hand. “It is foolish. To tell anyone outside my people of my birth would have been a risk too great to be borne. I would have exposed Durin’s Folk to scrutiny they had never known, put all omegas like myself in danger. And yet…”

“You wanted someone to know?” Bilbo hazarded.

“Only while in heat. Without it… no, then the thought brought only terror,” Thorin said, letting his hand fall.

Bilbo was beginning to see the shape of it. He shifted, leaning forward onto Thorin so he could press his lips to Thorin’s throat, sniffing the heady aroma of his heat as he did so. He could feel a little of that madness himself. “But when you _were_ in heat, you wanted someone to know? To… take advantage?”

He felt the flutter of Thorin’s pulse as it sped up, felt him nod. “Perhaps.”

“Someone safe?” He stole a glance at Thorin’s face at a dark chuckle from deep within his chest.

“Not necessarily.”

 _Oh_ , Bilbo thought, and licked lips gone suddenly dry.

“So maybe you wanted someone…” Bilbo took Thorin’s wrists and, unresisting, Thorin allowed him to, so that Bilbo had Thorin’s arms pinned together with one hand above his head. The wave of scent that exposure brought with it was almost enough to undo him. “Someone who perhaps _isn’t_ safe to overpower you…” he clenched his hand around Thorin’s wrists. Hewatched, rapt, as Thorin's lips parted and his eyes darkened. “To remind you of what you are, of what you are meant for, _omega._ ”

“You wouldn’t,” Thorin said, a challenge not an order.

“Maybe I would,” Bilbo countered. “Or maybe it would not have been me, but a stranger who finds you in a bed far from home, just when the heat has struck. All alone, unable to hide what you are, or how badly you need to be touched.”

Intoxicating to see the shiver run through Thorin, his eyelids fluttering, the slight nod: _go on_.

“Who knew I could find such a perfect omega without any to protect him. Just waiting to be taken,” Bilbo whispered, and leaned in to trail kisses over Thorin’s throat.

“I doubt there is any prison a hobbit could devise that one of Durin’s Folk could not escape,” Thorin said. He cracked one eye open, humor a glimmer in his voice.

“Hush,” Bilbo said, giving a light swat to Thorin’s chest with his free hand before turning the gesture into slow stroke over Thorin’s nipple that made him bite his lip, eyes closing again as he arched into the touch. “Who says you will even wish to escape? I have no doubt you will choose to remain, by the time I am done with you.”

“You cannot keep me here,” Thorin said, and from the change of his tone Bilbo could hear he now understood the direction of the game. “I am needed elsewhere, I cannot stay even if I…”

 _Interesting_ , Bilbo thought, _responsible even in his fantasies. We can do something about that_. “Even if you want this? But what other purpose does an omega have, except to serve his alpha?”

He felt the shiver that ran through Thorin's body at those words. “I am needed…” Thorin repeated, but this time with less certainty.

Bilbo shifted, kissing Thorin hard on the lips, bringing his other hand up to rake through Thorin’s hair, closing his fist and pulling at the silky length. “You’re _mine_ ,” he rasped. He was rewarded by a tight groan as Thorin flexed upward to recapture Bilbo’s lips, his hips bucking once but making no attempt to break free, only testing as if to remind himself of the faint pressure holding him down.

“ _No_ ,” Thorin gasped, but his body continued to move against Bilbo, and it was not the safe word they had agreed upon for such sport. Bilbo could not hold back a wicked grin as he released Thorin’s hair, his hand snaking downward between both of them to rub the flat of his palm over Thorin’s cock. It was already hard, the tip damp from their earlier fumbling. Further down between Thorin’s legs he was slick from his heat, just waiting to be taken. “Release me.”

Bilbo chuckled. “If you wish, but you know even if I free your hands you will not run. See?”

He took his hand from Thorin’s intertwined wrists, and now free took the opportunity to slide downward. Thorin watched him, breathing hard, eyes wide as Bilbo took him in his mouth.

Thorin’s cock was salty with precome and above him Bilbo heard Thorin gasp, back arching as Bilbo began to work his length with his tongue, teasing the head and working the shaft with his now-free hand. Thorin shuddered beneath him, and the scent of his heat only grew stronger, his entrance dripping as Bilbo plied it with his other hand. It was easy to work up saliva now, as every alpha instinct in his body readied him to fuck his omega. He whimpered around Thorin’s cock, grinding into the mattress for just a little relief from the delicious, building pressure.

He tasted another surge of precome and broke away, hearing Thorin sigh at the sudden loss, shifting restlessly. “You want me to take you, don’t you? You want to be used as you are meant to be.” With his other hand Bilbo worked Thorin’s shaft until his omega was panting and writhing. The game was becoming easier with every word, as he imagined himself in the role of this nameless alpha who would take Thorin captive and threaten him with endless pleasure. “You will not ride out tomorrow even if I do release you. I will keep you here, never to wander again, never again to travel weary and alone. You shall be my toy, my mate, finally used and tended as you were meant to be.”

“No, no no no, I have to…” Thorin whispered, voice breaking off mid-word as Bilbo interrupted him with another suck at the head of his cock.

“To go? Where? Back to the road, back to your suffering, even in the midst of your heat? Where you will attract every alpha for miles, reveal what you _truly_ are?” Bilbo said, and Thorin shivered as his breath brushed the saliva on his cock. “You are an omega, you are meant for pleasure. This is all you are for and I will give it to you for the rest of your life. All that you were: a prince, a warrior, that was you fleeing the truth, living a lie. You want me inside of you, don’t you? That’s all you want, and all you'll ever want again.”

Thorin gave a broken, wrecked sound, and whispered, “ _Yes_.”

“What was that?” Bilbo said innocently.

“Yes. Take me. Please,” Thorin gasped, bucking towards him. His fingers brush Bilbo’s shoulder as he urged him up, pulling him into a hard kiss and parting his legs in invitation. Bilbo needed no further encouragement, moaning into Thorin’s mouth as he fumbled between them until he finally entered that slick, scorching heat. He shuddered, his toes curling at the sear of pleasure that roiled through him.

But this time was not meant to be gentle. This time he was to play the part of the alpha from all the worst tales. So once they were settled and comfortable and he could feel Thorin’s heat tightening around him, Bilbo thrust, hard, and enjoyed the shiver that ran through Thorin’s body. He began to move faster, urging. “Yes, don’t you feel it, how wonderful it is, how your body responds? This is what you were ever meant for. Resisting this is the reason your life has been so hard when it could have been so easy. I would have tended you, kept you hidden away and safe, just for me. And in return you would feel like this every day,” The sound Thorin made was high and breathy, a sound of yearning, but he shook his head again, mouthing the word _no_. Bilbo pressed on relentlessly, thrusts rolling through Thorin, fingers working Thorin’s body, his chest, and nipples and sides. The knot swelled at the base of his cock, locking them in place, in a helpless spiral of need.

“I should not,” Thorin groaned, even as his body matched Bilbo’s every moment. “I should not want this.”

Bilbo could not resist the urge to kiss him again, slicking his long hair back with one hand as he continued thrusting, desire like molten metal in his veins. “But you know you do. You know this is what you are for.”

Instead of snarling another denial, or stopping, Thorin cried out, the loudest Bilbo could ever recall hearing. He was always quiet in their lovemaking, but whatever restraint he had was gone.

“For you, I will, only please, give me release,” Thorin begged.

“What was that?” Bilbo smirked.

“I will obey you, I will… be yours. You may have me.”

"You do not want the road? You do not want to wander and fight and struggle?"

Thorin whimpered. “No, no I want this, I want you. I want you to take me. I want you to fuck me, I want to be _yours_.”

Bilbo gasped, and let the sound become a snarl low on Thorin’s ear. He felt Thorin _writhe_ as he whispered, “I knew you would admit it eventually.”

He did not know what came over him, except how badly Thorin wanted this and some twisted, curious part of Bilbo wanted to see what it was like to give it. To have all he was turned against him in the throes of the heat’s madness. And was it so wrong for Thorin to have secretly desired comfort and pleasure, given so much of his life? Yet Bilbo knew Thorin, knew that those thoughts would only gave him shame, even at their most innocent. But coupled with all the shame imparted by Men that Thorin carried for being an omega, it made for a heady mixture which seemed the stuff this fantasy was made of. Shame, need, release from burdens, helplessness, all desires Thorin felt deeply, but was afraid to give in to.

“Yes, my omega, _mine_ ,” Bilbo said, sucking hard kisses against Thorin’s throat, his chest, his lips, claiming him. Yes that felt _good_ , good to say, good to give in to. To simply say what he wanted, to _take_ it, to not fear there would be whispers of the savage alpha. To simply _be_ one, with the intoxicating scent of his omega surrounding him, his cock buried inside that slick heat, swollen with a knot, knowing this too was all _he_ was for. “Mine to keep, mine to tend, mine to _take_.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Thorin sobbed a breath. He clenched around Bilbo, who had no idea what he was babbling anymore, except that it came from the heat inside him, from the worst nightmares of what an alpha could be, what all thought he could be if he ever gave in. Nonsense fears, he knew. This was Thorin after all _,_ a warrior of no inconsiderable skill, who was not even truly _restrained_ except by whatever they played at in their heads. They were safe in their own quarters, in the dead of night surrounded by thick walls, his husband, his mate, _his_ …

It was all too much, it felt good, but it also felt _wrong_ in a way he did not have the presence of mind to explain. He did not want to stop, he just wanted Thorin to know… “ _I love you_.”

Thorin gasped and shook, his orgasm caught between them, body pulsing and writhing with wave after wave, his hands clutching at Bilbo through it, dragging him close. The knot was almost painful, but lust dampened the discomfort, replaced it with the need to continuing fucking him. The heat saw Bilbo coming hard, riding the wave all the way to a climax that stole his breath, that took him with such force his _teeth_ ached.

Bilbo could only lie there on top of Thorin after, both panting as their sweat cooled, Thorin’s face buried in the crook of his neck. He could not yet speak, but traced his fingertips down Thorin’s skin in reassurance, and he felt Thorin relax under him at the touch. Once the swelling of the knot subsided they disentangled from one another, and Thorin took him into his arms, holding Bilbo as their breathing evened out.

“You do not think less of me?” Thorin murmured. Bilbo’s eyebrows rose, and he looked over his shoulder in surprise.

“Of course not. So long as you do not think less of me?”

“That would be impossible,” Thorin said, but sighed.

“Thorin?”

Thorin's arms tightened around Bilbo. “It has been a long-held shame of mine, how could I blame you for indulging me?”

“Well it was hardly unpleasant for me either,” Bilbo chuckled, but then went quiet, tracing his hand over Thorin’s arm wrapped around him. “It can be… nice at times, I now see, to enjoy what we have instead of always running from it.”

“Mmm,” Thorin agreed.

“And…”

“Yes?”

“And I would not mind so much playing at this game again, if you are agreeable,” Bilbo said, turning in Thorin’s arms to face him.

There was a look of wonder on Thorin’s face that Bilbo had never been very good at handling when it was directed at him. But once it creased into a smile it was much easier to know what to do.

“As my alpha commands,” Thorin said, and leaned in to meet Bilbo’s kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this, you should come over to say hi on my blog! (URL: Avelera)
> 
> Also, **I would absolutely love to hear your comments and feedback**. I know smut fics tend to not get as many comments because people are embarrassed, but I would really love to hear your thoughts! Thanks!


End file.
